A New Step In Life
by Smeakr
Summary: The day has come! Who knew that it would happen? With nothing to go wrong they take A New Step In Life. Hay LinxEric Rated to be safe!


_Based years after the end of the second season. You may have to refer to `Lost and Found`. This fic is HayLinxEric._

_Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Plain and simple._

_**Hay Lin's POV**_

I was in a deep and wonderful sleep when suddenly something or someone jumps on my bed.

"Come on Hay Lin! It's time to get your lazy butt out of bed. We've gotta go." the source says. It's Irma. No doubt about it. "Don't make me splash you. Cause you know I will."

She may not have her powers any more but that doesn't mean that she won't splash me.

"I'm up, I'm up." I groan.

"I'll be back in t minus two minutes and you had better be out of bed." She threatens.

"Yes mother." I roll my eyes.

I get out of bed and go to my bathroom connected to my room. Afterwards, I head towards the kitchen where Irma is standing.

"One question. How did you get in?" I ask.

"That's easy I found your extra key." She grins.

"Looks like I'll have to move that spot." I sigh.

"Yeah probably." Irma's grin grows.

I shake my head at her but there's a grin on my face. Today is going to be great. Truth be told I haven't seen Eric in about thirty six hours which is absolutely horrible for me. I wonder if he's feeling the same way.

"Hurry up and get ready. The others will be here soon." Irma rushes me.

"Yeah, yeah." I roll my eyes again. I reach up to grab a bowl from the cupboard. I'm going to have cereal for breakfast.

Not long later, there's a knock at the door. I'm still eating so Irma can go get it. I hear her open the door and welcome the people in. It's probably Will, Cornelia, and Taranee. And Hay Lin is correct! They come in and hug me before I notice someone else standing in the doorway.

"Elyon!" I cry, running to give her a hug. She laughs hugging me back. "It's been so long."

"I know and when Cornelia told me about today, I had to be here." Elyon states.

"Come on Hay Lin. If you want me to do your hair you have to hurry up." Cornelia says. I nod and head back to my room with Cornelia following close behind.

Today is no ordinary day. But then again when has my life ever been ordinary. Anyways, Cornelia is here to do my hair and everyone else's, except Irma's of course. She'll probably end up doing her own as well. Then we've gotta help each other get dressed and then its to the car to go to the church. Oh did I forget to mention that there's a wedding today? Yeah it's my wedding! I'm nervous but stoked at the same time.

After Cornelia is finished I go into my bathroom to get my dress on while she does someone else's hair in my room. I come back into the room after putting on my dress to find the Cornelia has already Will and Taranee's hair.

A while later, after everyone was ready we get into the limousine. So stoked! First limousine ride ever! Along the way we pick up Matt, Nigel, and Caleb who join us in the back. Soon we're at the church and just to make sure Eric doesn't see me they drive to the back of the church. My wedding begins in about half an hour so we've got a lot of time to kill. Twenty minutes later, I'm starting to slightly freak out. Will I really be able to do this? I'm not sure any more.

"Can I talk to you for sec, Hay?" Irma asks. I nod and she leads me into another room. I wait for a couple seconds for her to say something but instead she slaps me across the face. I look at her shocked. "You need to calm him down. You're not marrying some psycho, you're marrying Eric. The guy who's stuck by you even after he found out about W.I.T.C.H. You'll be fine. He loves you for who you are."

I look at her, still slightly in shock but I smile and hug her. "Thank you, Irma."

"I just hate seeing you freak out. I've seen that enough for one lifetime." She responds. "But you're welcome anyways. Come on, you've gotta get out there."

I take a deep breath but nod. I'm ready, I know I am.

_**Eric's POV**_

In about five minutes I'll see my bride, Hay Lin, walk down the aisle with her father. And truth be told, I'm pretty nervous but I've already been told by Matt to calm down so that's what I'm doing. Matt is my best man and Nigel, Caleb, and, because he begged to no end, Martin are my groomsmen. I feel awkward because I'm the only one at the front of the room. This is not helping nervousness at all but as I said I'm calming down. One minute left. Deep breath. Let's get it done.

Music starts to play. Finally. Matt comes around the corner and his arm is Will. Once they got about half way Nigel and Taranee come around the corner followed by Cornelia and Caleb then finally Martin and Irma. Irma does not look very pleased. Lillian comes next as the flower girl with Chris who is the ring bearer. The music changes. Here`s the moment of truth. Matt nudges me and when I look at him he motions for me to breathe out. I had no idea I was holding my breath. Once again saved by Matt.

I see Hay Lin's dad come around the corner before I see her. I smile at her though I don't know if she can see me. I always think that Hay Lin is beautiful but right now she looks exceptionally beautiful. Like a usual wedding dress, it's white and flows down slightly past her ankles and it looks like a kimono only short sleaved. I can tell she created it herself because she always puts a little bit of herself into what she creates. When they arrive at the front, I walk down to meet them. Her dad hugs her and takes both my hand and her hand and places hers in mine. Her dad nods at me, tears in his eyes and sits in his seat beside her mom. Hay Lin's smile is never failing, as usual.

_**FF**_

Here come the last words of the preacher.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He states, looking at me smiling. "You may now kiss the bride."

I smile at Hay Lin- Lyndon before taking her into my arms and kissing her. I hear everyone cheer. Irma is especially the loudest. Afterwards we turn and walk down the aisle, the others following close behind. When we get outside Irma runs up to Hay and hugs her.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry?" She asks.

Hay nods, smiling. "Yes Irma you did and thank you."

"No problem. You know, I should start my own advice giving business." Irma ponders and I chuckle at the thought.

"Oh yes. It'll be 'Everyone must obey Irma and Irma must become the president.' That'll never happen." Cornelia states walking up to us.

"Awe Cornelia? Why'd you have to put that in her head?" Taranee asks, groaning. Will and Hay laugh.

"Sorry." Cornelia rolls her eyes. Meanwhile Irma continues to talk to herself. Nothing new there.

The other girls come up to Hay as well hugging and congratulating her. Irma walks up to me with a scowl on her face and first thought in my head is 'Oh no. What did I do wrong already?'

"Come on Irma. Don't freak him out." Hay laughs.

A smirk grows on Irma's face before she punches me in the arm. "That was just in case. I'm watching you. Now give me a hug." She hugs me while the other girls laugh. "Remember Eric, you hurt my partner in crime, I'll mess you up so bad you're going to wish you had never met me."

The other girls also give me a hug before my grandpa and Hay's parents come up to us. Her mom hugs her tearfully with her dad joining in as well. Afterwards, her mom comes over to me and hugs me as well.

"I'm trusting my daughter to you. Take good care of her." She smiles.

"Of course." I nod.

"Mom, I'm not a little girl any more!" Hay cries and I chuckle taking her hand and pulling her to me, smiling. She smiles back and pecks my lips with a kiss.

_**FF the reception Hay's POV**_

I so wish Grandma could be here right now. She passed away about ten months ago. It would have been a even bigger blast if she was here. I miss her so much but I'm not going to think about that during the best day of my life. Eric looks at me and I smile back at him.

"You all right Hay?" He asks.

I nod reaching over and kissing him on the cheek. "Yeah I'm fine." He gives me a look and I chuckle. "I was thinking of how much I want my grandma to be here." Eric gives me a sympathetic look. "Don't give me a look like that, let's just enjoy today all right?" He nods kissing my forehead.

As the night wore on there was dancing, eating, and chatting with people that I haven't seen in a while like Elyon, for example. Irma made a lot of people dance with her multiple times that included Eric and me. Though I didn't protest because she's my best friend and I love her like a sister. It's now the father/daughter dance. Dad's going to cry just wait but I just might as well. He leads me to the dance floor and we begin dancing.

"I love you Hay. You know that right?" He asks. I smile at him.

"I know Dad and I love you too." I state laying my head on his shoulder. "Don't cry Dad or you'll make me cry too."

"Okay." Dad sighs.

"I'll still be working at the Silver Dragon." I tell him. He nods and we continue to dance in silence.

After I had thrown the bouquet Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Elyon take me away from everyone else and I'm nervous at what they're doing. Elyon hands me a blindfold and I look at them suspiciously.

"Oh just put it on already." Cornelia demands, grabbing the blindfold and tying it around my eyes.

"Should I be afraid?" I ask and no reply. Great.

I hear the sound of the ground change. We're outside now. They stop me from walking and I hear them walk away. I don't really hear anything now.

"Guys?" I ask.

"You can take it off now Hay." Will replies. I untie the blindfold and look around confused.

But when I was about to ask why I was out here a sports car comes around the corner and stops in front of me. My eyes widen, looking at the girls and they nod in a way of saying it's mine. I squee and hug them yelling 'thank you' over and over.

"What no thanks for me?" a voice asks. Eric. "It was my idea. They pitched in a bit." I run over to him and kiss him. During the kiss he slips the keys into my hand.

"Hey! You can thank him later!" Irma teases. The others laugh as I blush but I turn to them, a smirk on my face. Now they're not laughing.

"And we'll be going home right now so I can do just that." I smirk.

Ahh, their faces. They definately didn't expect that from me. Eric opens the car door for me and I hop in being wary of my dress. Eric hops in the passenger side laughing

"What?" I ask him smiling.

"Irma told me to make sure you thank me good." He replies. I laugh as well starting up the car. Typical Irma comment.

"Don't worry. I will." I state, driving down the road towards home.

~Fin~

_**Please comment and tell me if there was any mistakes that I missed while going over it. Also let me know where I can improve in my writing. :D**_


End file.
